


broken dreams

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [16]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Keyword: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: If the roles were reversed.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	broken dreams

"He didn't deserve to die so soon."

It’s so quiet, he can barely hear it. The sound of clothes being pulled to its maximum tension. The groan of muscles. The scuff of a shoe ready to spin against the ground. Taehyun is trying to hurt him again, making him see the fault of this situation over and over and he feels angry but—

_But what to say?_

"I think it's actually quite fair to suggest this to you. It is, after all…" Taehyun gives a meaningful glance at the stunned man. "—your fault that he died."

The anger is so palpable from his eyes that he wants to empty his stomach all over the ground. Soobin opens his mouth to object when suddenly—

"…my fault. Yeah, it’s my fault that he died." Not a question, not a realization. A quiet statement of agreement. Soobin doesn’t know how, but those words just went through his lips like a mantra.

And he sees Taehyun snaps. In an instant, he’s no longer three feet away. He’s running towards him before he lands a punch him in the face.

And people around them can only watch in silence. Taehyun never punched. Even in his mock fights with Beomgyu, he would always attack with the blunt side of his arms. In terms of violence, his words did the talking. _He never punched._ But they don’t really care at the moment. They turn to look at Soobin, who is lying on the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

" _You idiot."_ Taehyun has never before had such an expression of absolute rage. “You fucking idiot.”

"Kang Taehyun, " Yeonjun warns, stepping in front of their leader. The tense situation warrants use of the younger boy's full name. If he tries punching again, Yeonjun is probably the only one fast enough to stop him. Beomgyu is too broken to even paying attention to what their group has become.

"It's fine." Soobin is up in an instant, placing a shaking hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder. "Thanks for that, Taehyun."

Then he walks toward the still wet tomb, staring into the name engraved there. His usually expressive eyes are suddenly, frighteningly, vacant of emotion.

_This is goodbye, huh?_

For a few seconds that feel like an eternity, Soobin does nothing. He doesn't speak, doesn't break down into tears, doesn't scream.

Then he slowly sits down, and begins to cry.


End file.
